codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiden Voyage
Maiden Voyage is the seventh episode of season 10 and the 217th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One day at the lunch room the heroes were talking about their usual stuff when Jeremy was all worried about Sissi being missing and they had to make a clone of her yet again. Jeremy did tell them that he had Franz Hopper search up for Sissi all night and track down Xana on where they both were at and they decided to go to the Factory to check with Franz Hopper on the search in Sissi and Xana. Meanwhile at the factory Franz Hopper was still on the search of Sissi and Xana when Jeremy and the others walked in. Franz Hopper saw them and soon Jeremy asked him how was he doing on finding Sissi and tracking Xana to which Franz Hopper also said that it was hard because Xana is everywhere and he also tells them that Sissi is somewhere on a Replika which was another new Replika that was never seen before. Meanwhile on Lyoko Sissi and tons of Xana's monsters gather around the Replika in the Digtal Sea and they were guarding it so the heroes can't get inside of it at all. As Sissi went inside the Replika to wait for the heroes just in case if they get past the monsters that are outside guarding the Replika as she smiled and ordered more monsters to guard as she called for Krabs. Back at the factory Franz was still telling the heroes about what was going on and then he decided to send them to the Skidbladnir to the new Replika to find Sissi as he just found her and what she is doing. Soon our heroes were in the Skid and went to the Replika they saw a bunch of monsters and they knew what they had to do they had to fight them of course since Xana doesn't want them to go in and destroy it or bring Sissi out of his control yet again. As our heroes finally reached the Replika they saw a bunch of monsters guarding the Replika Aelita soon sended out the skids to fight the monsters and which soon they did and they went inside the Replika when they came out of the digital sea they saw the Mountain Replika like on Lyoko and they remembered that they had destroyed it many years ago and they figured that XANA rebuild it. Franz Hopper soon told them to hurry and find Sissi they have to bring her back from Xana as soon as possible, once they reached a tower to dock they found Sissi with monsters who were waiting for them to arrive. Meanwhile Aelita sended everyone out of the Skid on the Replika and they started to fight Sissi along with the monsters that were with her. Ulrich was fighting Sissi and he was saying like she was annoying and she doesn't have friends because shes ugly. Sissi got mad and she kicked Ulrich Ulrich lost a lot of life points and so did Yumi while she was fighting the Krabs along with Odd Aelita was waiting for the clear to go inside the tower to get Sissi back once and for all. Franz Hopper told Aelita to wait because it was still not cleared just yet. Soon it was all cleared and Aelita went into the tower to try and get Sissi back but Xana infected the tower so now the tower doesn't recognize her signature any longer. Aelita asked Franz Hopper and Jeremy if they can try to fix it but they told her it could take sometime and they also told everyone to get out of the Replika until they can study it first, soon they did and they arrived back at the factory and Franz and Jeremy told that Xana is using that Mountain Replika for something Ulrich asks them if they know what he wants with it but they said they don't know just yet. They also have to bring back Sissi from Xana's control once again and Jeremy knows that someday they will bring real Sissi back and everything will be normal once Xana is destroyed once again. Trivia * This is the second time that the heroes went to the Mountain Replika the first time was in Close One. * This is also the very second time that the Mountain Replika was seen and featured since season 5.